The Dark Side of The War- SYOC
by SANZOKU-RASSHU
Summary: War was never supposed to happen. War was never supposed to be deadly. The Sith Order was never supposed to be this powerful. "Never" is the word that has been erased from existance. War was inevitable... ((SYOC- CLOSED))
1. Chapter 1

"Ru rah ru rah!" The Tusken Raider yelled below into the ditch. He saw something in the ditch, and he thought it was just a dead droid. Then, he heard a voice, and then silence. The Raider hopped off the Bantha, and a Cycler Rifle as well.

Ra'aRhr'Ark was the Raider's given name. The name was given to him by his Great-Grandfather, the leader of the Tribe. He was born an only child, and he was already a true member of the Tribe. Ra'aRhr'Ark was traveling to Mos Eisley to pick up a few more Banthas, but the noise had caught his attention. He was going to try and draw the person of thing out of the ditch. If it was a baby Bantha, Ra'aRhr'Ark could take it back to the Tribe, and raise it as a mount. If it was a human, he could just knock him/her out, take them back to the Tribe, and possibly enslave them. But, if it was a human child... Ra'aRhr'Ark could try and make them a Tribe Initiate. Afterall, he always wanted a child to raise, since he couldn't marry anyone yet.

The Raider jumped right into the ditch, and looked into the small cave. Then, before he could go into the small cave, he heard a small whine. Ra'aRhr'Ark looked down, and saw a little bit of dried blood on the sand. He looked into the cave again, and this time... he saw a small human wrapped in a brown blanket. Itwas a human child.

Ra'aRhr'Ark dropped the rifle, and put his arms out; reaching for the child. "Urrak, Uli-ah," he spoke, trying not to scare the other. "Skaterkst tuiskt sisktn. Eyaak urk urk."

The child refused to move towards Ra'aRhr'Ark.

"Hu raka," The Raider got down onto his knees. "Hu raka."

The child sniffled, and slowly moved towards Ra'aRhr'Ark. It wasn't just a child, but a little boy. Ra'aRhr'Ark had a feeling that the boy wasn't from Tatooine...

Ra'aRhr'Ark carried the boy out of the ditch, and climbed back onto the Bantha. Apparently, the boy had never seen a Bantha up close before. He tried to reach for the Bantha's horns, but Ra'aRhr'Aark stopped him by slapping his hand away.

"I was only trying to pet it!" The boy yelled at Ra'aRhr'Ark. So, he did know how to speak. The Raider didn't care, he continued to make noises and clicking sounds that the child didn't unerstand.

"My name is Reth Y'rytek, and I'm apart of the Epicanthix race!" He smiled at Ra'aRhr'Ark, who tried to ignore Reth in order to control the Bantha. Reth reached up to touch Ra'aRhr'Ark's face, but the Raider roared at him, scaring the child. Tusken Raiders and the Epicanthix didn't get along well, but the Epicanthix did leave their land alone. If the Elders would allow Reth to be an initiate, it could strengthen relations with the Epicanthix.

"Do you live in this desert?" Reth asked, "I hear it gets cold here at night. And there's a bunch of monsters, too... and slavers... and podracers."

Ra'aRhr'Ark pointed at the plume of smoke in the distance, showing Reth where the Tribe was. Soon, a few Masiffs ran up to the Bantha, biting at it's feet. The Bantha stomped at the Masiffs, and they went away.

"Are you going to take care of me? I don't wanna go back to the mean slavers," the boy clung to Ra'aRhr'Ark, not wanting to let go. "Promise you won't tell them I'm here?"

Ra'aRhr'Ark nodded, wrapping one arm around Reth.

_**_12 YEARS LATER; 3 ABY_**_

The canyon was void of Podracers and Banthas. The sound of engines in the distance caught the attention of a group of Raiders, who were looking for a few things to shoot at. They all roared at each other, and grabbed their rifles; struggling to get up the hill. The Raiders sat down on the sand hill, aiming for the entrance of the canyon.

Then, someone from the canyon entrance shot at a Raider, killing him instantly. A few speeders went towards the hill, the drivers shooting at the Raiders. They were Stormtroopers.

Three TIE Fighters landed behind the group, armed pilots climbing out of the vehicles. The Tusken Raiders were completely outnumbered.

"Don't shoot at the beasts! I want just one alive!" A Zygerrian yelled at the Stormtroopers. "Which one of you is the feared raider: Ar'arK'Rrh?"

The Raiders looked at each other, but stood silent as a single Raider stepped forward. He stared at the Zygerrian male, and remembered him from a recent raid.

"Are you Ar'arK'Rhr? The drongo who raided my camp?!" the Zygerrian grew furious, wanting a response. "I don't like it when someone steals my property!'

Ar'arK'Rhr nodded, and proceeded to remove his mask. The Stormtroopers aimed their weapons at him, but the other Raiders aimed their rifles at the Stormtroopers. It was a lose-lose situation: if Ar'arK'Rhr was shot, the Stormtroopers would be shot, and the Raiders would be shot dead as 'arK'Rhr took the mask off, and everyone (except the Raiders) were stunned. The Raider wasn't a Raider, but a human. It was Reth Y'rytek.

"We're Raiders, and we raid and pillage. You shouldn't have traveled onto forbidden land," Reth muttered. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to kill you… But, the General wants to talk to you, and you alone." the Zygerrian mumbled, putting his hands behind his back. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you do not get on that speeder in the next 10 seconds... you can say goodbye to your friends."

Reth groaned, but looked the Zygerrian dead in the eyes. "This land is home to Krayt Dragons. The poisonous kind, too. I'll go with you, but, I wouldn't kill my friends if I were you. A Tusken Raider never misses when it comes to shooting." Reth warned, and went over to one of the speeders; sitting down behind a Stormtrooper.

"I'm guessing your name is Morley Dra'vos," Reth said to the Zygerrian, whose eyes widened in shock. He nodded, wondering how the other knew his name without asking.

"I didn't just raid your camp, I stole this," He pulled out a metallic object from his left boot. "You want this thing back?"

Morley immediately recognized it. It was a Lightsaber. "No," he muttered, "You keep what you take, and I'll keep what I still have." He motioned for the other Stormtroopers to take Reth to the base. As they left, Morley took a holocom out of his back pocket, and activated it; trying to contact one of his Superiors. Then, a hologram of a Neimoidian noble appeared on the holocom.

"Sir, I found the runt you've been looking for," Morley told him, "The one raised by Tusken Raiders."

_"Ah, I knew you would not dissapoint me, Morley," _the noble grinned, but didn't smile. _"Now that we have aqquired the boy, we can finally bring down the Rebellion. Remember, Morley, make no mistakes. I am sure you do not want your life to end too soon."_

"N-No, sir, I don't," Morley rubbed his neck, remembering what had happened to the other Commander. "Should I go to Lasan? We do need the Lasat boy."

_"That is not neccessary, Morley," _The Neimoidian smirked, _"We have all the force-sensitives we need."_

"Who captured the others?!"

A red Zabrak walked up behind the Neimoidian. Morley started to fear for his own life...

"Is that who I think it is..?"

_"Yes, this is the most feared Sith Apprentice of all time," _he moved out of the way, and the Zabrak stepped foward.

"My Father taught me to **_hate_ **the Jedi," the Zabrak mumbled, showing Morley the scars on his arms. "I am Gevruke. I am a Sith Apprentice, and the son of Darth Maul. I am... _**the Executioner of Jedi.**_.."

* * *

_**Hey guys! This is SANZOKU-RASSHU! **_**This story is an SYOC! I am accepting OCs for this story until I have enough OCs! Here are the rules:**

**1\. Send your OCs through PM only, not review (unless you forgot your account password XD)**

**2\. there are no other rules, guys. #1 is the only rule. XD**

**Here is the OC form: **

**Name: ****  
Nickname(s)/Alias(es):  
Age: ****  
Personality:  
Gender: ****  
Species:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height:  
Weight: **  
**Scars/Tattoos:  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Hair Color (If they have any hair):  
Facial Hair:  
**

**BACKGROUND:**

**Past History:  
Allies:  
Enemies:  
Rivals:  
Family:  
Close Friends:**

**ALLEGIANCE:**

**Are they with the Jedi Order/Sith Order/Galactic Empire/Rebellion?:  
Rank:  
Would they want to switch sides in the future?:**

**ABILITIES/POWERS/WEAPONS (Have fun with this part! :D))**

**Force Powers (if they have any):  
Lightsaber type (if they even have one): (Double-bladed, Shoto, Curved-hilt, Crossguard, Standard, etc.)  
Lightsaber Crystal (again, only if they have a lightsaber):  
Are their skills bad or great?:  
**

**OTHER THINGS:**

**Is your OC allowed to get seriously injured or die?:  
Any ideas for the story?:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Brochachos! This is SANZOKU-RASSHU! I've gotten a few OCs so far, and all of them are AWESOME. Thanks to KingOfStories01, Neon Lions, SouthernSinfonian, MysteryAgain, and Rougeification for the OCs! To Rougeification, I was kinda excited when you submitted an OC, because I was like "SENPAI, YOU HAVE NOTICED ME." I almost choked on my Coffee XD.  
Okay, I have said enough! On with the story!**

* * *

**Mos Eisley;  
****Imperial Army Base, codename "GAMMA"**

A small Lasat boy hid inside a storage closet, hiding from the Stormtroopers. They had taken him from his parents, and he was scared for his life. He was freezing cold, though. The Stormtroopers didn't give him a chance to get his clothes, toys, or a blanket. He only wore his orange shirt and grey shorts. He hoped his parents would come to get him...

_**TAVIKK, Otgonbayar**_

He read the name tag on the sleeve of his shirt. Bayar's name was sewn into the shirt, just in-case he got lost. Bayar always ran away from home, and wandered around Shokhoi Village; the village he was born and raised in. It wasn't a big village, but it was small enough to not get the attention of the Imperial Army. Shokhoi Village remained secluded in the jungle of Lasan, and outsiders were forbidden from entering the village. The Imperial Army finally found the village, and a Zabrak took Bayar from his family.

Bayar would have nightmares from it... He wondered why he was taken. He was only 7 years old, and he had the mentality of a 5 year old. Bayar started to suck on his thumb, and the door suddenly opened. Two Stormtroopers stood behind a Neimoidian. The same Neimoidian that Morley contacted earlier. Bayar remembered the Neimoidian's name: Ledo Taccem.

"And you thought you could hide from us?" Ledo asked, motioning for the Stormtroopers to get Bayar. "You shouldn't be so afraid, boy. You are safe with us."

The two Stormtroopers grabbed Bayar's arms, pulling him out of the storage closet. The Lasat's tail curled around a Narglatch toy, a toy that his Father gave to him after returning from Orto Plutonia.

"Put him with the other force-sensitives," Ledo told the Stormtroopers, "Have the Dashade guards watch them. We would not want them to escape..."

* * *

"Let me go!" Reth yelled, trying to fight back against the Trandoshan guards. "I don't want to have to kill you!" he threatened, but the Trandoshans laughed; and threw Reth into the training facility.

They closed the doors, and locked them. Reth rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little bit of blood on his hand. He could deal with the pain. Afterall, he was raised by some of the toughest hunters of all time. He stood up, and reached for the Krayt Dragon tooth in his right boot. Reth had carved it into a dagger after he killed his first Krayt Dragon, and he only used it during emergencies. This was an emergency.

"You okay, Sandy?" a male Chiss asked, putting a hand on Reth's shoulder. Reth smacked his hand away, giving the other his signature death glare.

"Who are you calling Sandy?" Reth asked, feeling slightly offended. "I was abandoned by my Parents, and I was raised by a Tribe of Tuskens. Do you know what a Tusken can do to someone like you? I've been taught to torture and kill outsiders, Krayt Dragons, and Stormtroopers. I can kill a Chiss, too."

"Oh really, Sandy? Oh wait, I completely forgot that you don't like being called Sandy. You got a name?"

"My Tusken name is Ar'arK'Rhr. My human name is Reth Y'rytek. I am an Epicanthix from Panatha, and the adopted son of Tribe Leader Ra'aRhr'Ark. And who might you be?"

"You honestly don't know who I am?" the Chiss asked, but smirked just seconds later. "Dresk'otoum'eaqo. People just call me Dresk."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dresk." Reth grinned, unsure if he should trust the other.

"They took you from your family too?" Dresk asked and tripped Reth; taking his boots off. Dresk laughed, and picked the lightsaber up; carefully and closely examining it. "Did this belong to your Dad or your Mom?"

"I don't know my parents," Reth responded.

"What? Did they decide to abandon you?"

"I don't remember anything about them. I don't even know if they're alive!"

"Probably because you're too afraid to leave Tatooine... Sandy."

Before a fight could happen between the two, the doors opened, and two Dashade guards entered the facility. _They were armed with Pulse Cannons._

But, the Dashade guards seemed to stand silent for a minute... They went back outside, locking the doors shut. Dresk and Reth grew nervous, knowing something was wrong.

_"There have been a change of plans!"_ Ledo spoke through the intercom._ "There is another force-sensitive, and he was supposed to join you in the facility. But, he is far too young to be put with older force-sensitives. You two will be sent to Kamino, where you will undergo tests and trials. You will not be able to leave until Darth Gevruke approves of it. You shall be put in induced comas until your arrival on Kamino."_

Reth and Dresk panicked. They both attempted to open the door, trying to pry it open. It was useless... they were going to get shipped off to Kamino. A small hissing sound echoed throughout the room, and red gas started to flow onto the floor. The two started feeling drowsy; unable to even stand up. The gas was sleeping gas...

They both fell unconscious, their bodies hitting the floor with loud thuds.

The doors opened once again, two Trandoshans entering the room.

"Whaddya think they're gonna do with them, Thrash?" a rather fat and short Trandoshan asked the other, "Give 'em to Vader or somethin'?"

"I ain't got a single clue, Slug," the tall but muscular Trandoshan, Thrash, responded. "We're gettin' paid for this, though. Soon, we'll be huntin' every animal on every planet, and we ain't gonna need any permits! Besides, I always wanted to hunt down a few Wookiees..."

"You two won't be hunting anything," a cloaked man spoke, moving Thrash and Slug out of the way. "Not until you take these two to Kamino."

"K-Kamino?!" Slug grew frantic.

"Look, buddy, we ain't goin' to a planet of cold storms! We're Trandoshans, and Trandoshans don't go to cold or freezin' places! And-" Thrash stopped ranting when the cloaked man pulled out a lightsaber, activating it and slashing Thrash's arm off. The Trandoshan screamed out in pain, and Slug went to help his older brother. Thrash tolerated the pain, knowing his arm would soon grow back.

_"Ardante!"_ Ledo yelled through the intercom. _"Do not attack Thrash and Slug!"_

"I don't take orders from a Neimoidian," Ardante growled, putting his lightsaber back on his side. "I don't like this idea, Ledo... Especially if it _means_ I'll have future competition."

_"You will always have competition, Ardante."_

"...You're wrong, Ledo. _Dead wrong_."


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, Brochachos! This is SANZOKU-RASSHU! I have gotten more OCs, but I will start accepting Stormtrooper OCs and Bounty Hunter OCs after this Chapter. Oh, and thanks to swordfish333 and sgt2x4 for the OCs! **

**Enjoy this chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**_1 DAY LATER_  
Kamino; Timira City  
**

* * *

_"I thought [fzzt] the Imperial Army got rid of [fzzt] kamas and pauldrons for Stormtroopers..." _Senator Bolcs Toskar, a Skakoan Senator, walked alongside a Clone Commander. _"I assume you are taking [fzzt] precautions by wearing those, [fzzt] Commander Forester?"_

"You never know what'll happen on the battlefield, Senator Toskar," Commander Forester nodded, flicking a piece of lint off his armor. "Are the Magna Guards neccessary, Senator?"

_"Yes, Commander, they are [fzzt] neccessary," _Bolcs mumbled as he adjusted his pressure suit. _"Two new subjects are [fzzt] expected to arrive any minute [fzzt] now. There can be no incidents, or [fzzt] the Empire will cut the funding for the [fzzt] trials."_

"Don't worry, Senator. As long as I'm here, you're safe. Whatever goes on around here, I'm the first to know."

_"I doubt that [fzzt], Commander," _Bolcs said as he glanced outside, watching an Imperial Shuttle land on the main landing pad. _"How do I know I can completely trust [fzzt] you? Your original template was [fzzt] an extremist, and your identical clone [fzzt] was imperfect. Give me one reason why I should [fzzt] trust you with my life, Commander?"_

"Because if I was imperfect, I wouldn't be a Commander. I would be tossed out with all the other defects! I'm glad that my original template was an extremist, 'cause I have his traits, and those traits got me through 18 months on Felucia." Forester growled, taking his helmet off to show Bolcs the scar over his right eye... _his dead, pale blue eye. _"My Battalion was attacked by an Acklay, and I was the only one who survived. I was the only one who had the guts to shoot the damn monster, too."

_"Ah, now I remember that [fzzt] incident. You have forgotten one little detail, [fzzt] Commander," _Bolcs paused, adjusting his pressure suit once more. _"I ordered the Acklay to be released. You killed my pet..."_

Forester gripped the blaster on his side, wanting to shoot the Senator. Although, knowing he would be charged with high treason, he let the blaster go, crossing his arms. He guided Bolcs to the blast doors that led to the outside, motioning for a Magna Guard to open it. As soon as it opened, the wind and rain entered the hall; causing the floor to become slick.

"After you, Senator," Forester grumbled, letting Bolcs pass by. To be honest, Forester absolutely hated Skakoans. Skakoans always thought they were the superior ones, always ignoring everyone below them. Senator Bolcs was a tyrant and tormenter. When Forester first entered the Stormtrooper program, Bolcs was the one who put him in the Stormtrooper Commander program. It was harsh training, and after finishing his training; Forester was sent to Nelvaan for 2 months. He didn't just get his nickname on the first day, he had to live in a frozen Forest with 10 other Stormtrooper Commanders.

_"Where are the [fzzt] subjects?" _Bolcs asked an Imperial Medic. _"I assume that they are [fzzt] partially awake?"_

"Yes, sir, they are," the medic spoke softly, slightly intimidated by Bolcs height. "Although, Reth Y'rytek woke up a few days earlier, and... he accidentally contacted a Rebel Fleet. He didn't give them our location, though. So we shouldn't expect any Rebel Ships in this planet's vicinity anytime soon."

_"Good... I shall [fzzt] put him in the elite program. You can put the Chiss with the other [fzzt] prisoners. I want you to contact Lord Vader and the other Sith apprentices. Emperor [fzzt] Palpatine does not need to know about our activities."_

* * *

**_Outer Rim Territory; Alliance Fleet_**

**_MC80 Liberty Type Star Cruiser, codename "Fire Storm"_**

* * *

Admiral Imik Nahdool paced back and forth, trying to figure out where he needed to send the ships. He had recieved a transmission from a young man, who claimed to be somewhere in the Outer Rim Territory. Imik remembered seeing the same young man once, but that was during the Boonta Eve Classic.

"Where in Dac's name is Tuyokagi and Haas?!" Imik yelled, banging his fist against the wall. "They better be in the med-bay or on patrol!"

"Right here, sir!" Drake stumbled onto the bridge, trying to get his shoes on. He put his boots on, stuffed his gloves in his back pocket, and tightened his belt. He was sleeping when he got the message from Imik... which was almost 4 hours ago.

"Sorry, General Nahdool..." Drake groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I just got back from a routine patrol. Sebastian... well... he blacked out. He hit his head and hit a nerve, but he's okay now."

"Well, at least he isn't dead or paralyzed. Is Tuyokagi up and around?"

"He's asleep right now, but if you want him up, I'll go and wake him up."

"No, don't disturb him, Haas. He needs his rest. But, I have a mission for you two." Imik handed Drake a data tablet, showing him a hologram of an Imperial Shuttle. "That is an Imperial Shuttle. Not just a shuttle, but a shuttle carrying two Bacta Tanks. We recieved a transmission from a possible prisoner on the ship, and he told us the ship was in this territory. We are still tracking the ship, but we don't have a current-"

"We found the ship, sir!" A Mon Calamari navigator told Imik. "It landed in... Timira City..!"

Everyone gasped in shock, knowing Timira City was the place where the Empire created Stormtroopers.

"You still want me to go on this mission?" Drake asked, wanting Imik to answer with "no."

"We have aqquired Stormtrooper armor from the... Black Sheep Squadron in Mos Eisley. We have also aqquired an Imperial Captain's uniform. Which do you want to wear, Haas?"

Drake thought about it for a moment, and came up with a decision. "If the armor doesn't smell like dead Bantha and sweat, I'll wear that. But, what do we need to do?"

"First, you and Tuyokagi are going to find the Timira City database. From there, you will get the codes for the prison cells. Many of our allies, soldiers, and pilots are in those cells. Then, you need to find Senator Bolcs Toskar. Question him about the ship, and bring him back here for questioning. Just don't make any friends. You'll probably have to kill them."

"I only shoot TIE fighters and anything that looks ugly, Imik. I wouldn't hurt a fly, though!"

"What did you just call me, Haas...?"

Realizing he called Imik by his first name, Drake shut his mouth, exiting the bridge without saying a single word. He knew the General would probably yell at him later, but Drake had one important thing to handle: the mission. Hopefully, Sebastian would wake up right away instead of arguing...


	4. Chapter 4

**guys. GUYS. _GUYS. IT'S RAINING HERE IN CALIFORNIA, AND I HAVE LARYNGITIS. SEND__ HELP.__  
_...**  
**Anyway, those things can't stop me from writing! Thanks to Shiranai Atsune and ONESHOT-NIGHTMARE for the OCs! Oh, and to all the readers: THERE SHALL BE PLOT TWISTS IN THIS STORY. LOTS OF PLOT TWISTS.  
**

_**...And only I know the plot twists...**_

* * *

"Don't touch me, _skocha kung!" _Reth growled at a Medical Droid. "I deserve to know where I am!"

_"Calm down, sir," _the droid pressed down the plunger of the syringe, putting and unknown substance in Reth's bloodstream. _"You just woke up from an induced coma. I suggest that you stay calm."_

"I won't stay calm, exhaust-for-brains!" Reth tried to reach for his dagger, but found that it wasn't in his possession. "Where's my dagger?! Either you give it back, or I'll dismantle you with my bare hands!"

_"You will not be [fzzt] dismantling that droid, Reth," _Bolcs entered the infirmary with his hands behind his back. _"You may be used to the dune [fzzt] sea, but this is your new home, now. I am Bolcs Toskar; Senator of Skako and the Overseer of this facility. This is Commander Forester."_

Forester appeared next to Bolcs, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'll be the one making sure you don't try to escape," Forester told Reth, "You remind me of a Jedi I shot back on Mandalore."

_"Ah, yes. The Mandalorian..." _Bolcs laughed, causing Reth to raise an eyebrow.

_"You will soon find out about [fzzt] your Father. But, for now, you and Dresk will undergo many tests. Although, your current appearance is [fzzt] unexceptable. Your hair will be cut, and those... tattoos will be [fzzt] removed."_

"You can't remove these markings, _sleemo._" Reth took off his shirt, showing Bolcs the many markings written in Tusken. "They've been burnt into my skin after every hunt since I was 17. I'm the most feared hunter of all the Tusken tribes in the Krayt Canyon."

_"You won't be going back to Tattooine [fzzt] anytime soon. If you so much as mention the name of that [fzzt] desert planet again, you will spend the next month in an isolation cell. No food, no water, and no way to [fzzt] escape. Do I make myself clear?"_

Reth hesitated, and wanted to kill Bolcs with his bare hands. But, Reth couldn't handle isolation. He nodded, not bothering to say anything else. Bolcs and Forester exited the infirmary, leaving the medical droid and Reth alone.

"What are you looking at, _skocha-kloonkee_?" Reth grew agitated as the droid stared at him. "You broken or what?"

_"You need to cut your hair. It's against regulation to have shoulder-length hair."_

"If I cut my hair, will you shut up?"

_"Yes, I will leave you alone, sir. But, it's also against regulation to wear clothes from foreign planets."_

"Either you shut up right now, or I'll tear you apart..." Reth threatened the medical droid, "Just give me a pair of scissors, and I'll cut my hair."

The droid handed Reth a pair of scissors and a mirror. Reth didn't want to cut his hair, and he was sure that it was matted in dried sand and blood. He started to cut away at his hair, pieces of it falling on the floor. When every piece of hair fell to the floor, Reth felt as if every year of his life faded away. He had never cut his hair before, but he kept it from getting knotted up.

He set the scissors down, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair went from messy and long, to slightly disheveled and short. Reth hated it... But, the droid did promise to be quiet.

**_"All Stormtroopers, Commanders, and other Imperial personnel; report to the training hall for the demonstration at 05:00. All Stormtroopers, Commanders, and Imperial personnel; report to the training hall for demonstration at_ _05:00_!"** Reth heard the man on the intercom, wondering what the man was talking about. Then, he remembered what Ledo said back on Tattooine...

Reth grabbed his shirt, but ripped off the sleeves before he put if back on. He didn't bother to put on his utility belt or mask. So, all he had on: Bantha hide boots, almost worn out beige pants, and a torn up shirt. Reth was allowed to wear what he wanted to wear, and the Tribe Elders left him alone.

_"Your presence is requested in the training room, Master," _a monotonous voice sounded from the other side of the infirmary. _"...I am waiting for you to comply."_

Reth knew what most droids talked or sounded like, and he remembered when he ran across a few guard droids... An 8 foot tall Magna Guard walked towards Reth, the sound of metal hitting metal resonating throughout the room.

"What's your serial number?" the young man asked. "Every droid has a serial number."

_"MG-89221-090202." _The Guard responded, _"My superiors haven't given me a name... yet. I was assigned to watch over you."_

"I don't need a guardian, Droid..." Reth growled at it. "If you want a name, I'll give you one. From now on, your name is Kterskt. That means "Danger" in Tusken. Magna Droids more dangerous than Assassin Droids..."

_"Confirming given designation... Designation confirmed. I am your personal Magna Guard: Kterskt," _Kterskt told Reth, _"Your presence is required in the training room, Master. I am waiting for you comply."_

"I'll be in the training room in a minute, Kterskt... Well, you'll have to lead me there. But first, I need to ask just one thing: What languages do you speak?"

_"Huttese, Tusken, and Mando'a. I have had previous Masters who have programmed me with the languages."_

"Well, that's good. I'm not going to do what those Imperials tell me to, so I'll pretend that I don't know how to speak their language. If anything happens, switch your systems to Combat mode."

_"Order... confirmed."_

As Reth made plans to escape with Kterskt, a Stormtrooper Commander Gorvantes stood outside the room, listening to the conversation. He barely even reported a thing to his superiors, but this time... he could get a transfer to Coruscant. That was where the best of all the Stormtroopers went.

"Something wrong, Arlan?" Forester asked, and put a hand on Arlan's shoulder.

"Why are _you _asking, Lieutenant?" Arlan responded, grabbing Forester's hand and taking it off his shoulder.

"I'm a Commander now, Arlan. I got promoted after Felucia."

"Oh really? I heard that place was a living hell for the 10th Attack Battalion... Did you manage to kill Bolcs' pet?"

"That _thing _wasn't a pet, it was a... a _monster._" Forester shivered, remembering the horrible days of Felucia. "The Admiral wants to see you, now. He isn't happy, either."

"Is he angry about the mission on Nar Shaddaa?"

"No, he's angry about the mission on Mandalore..."

"That was 12 years ago, Forester! I got a medal for shooting a Bounty Hunter!"

"I did too, but we both shot the wrong people! Remember Del and Mij Cikartan?"

"Yeah, I remember those two. They were married, weren't they?"

"We shot those two, Arlan. I looked in the archives, and I found out that Del and Mij are still alive. They had two kids, but... the Empire took them away. One was left on Tattooine, and the other was left on Dantooine. It's been over 12 years already, and the Cikartan Family just place a bounty on your head. You've got a few people after you, too. Boba Fett, Thrash and Slug, Bossk, Dengar, and every Bounty Hunter in the Mid and Outer Rim. And you know why they didn't place a bounty on my head, Arlan?"

"What? Did you bribe them or something?"

"No, I told Trash and Slug that you're here. Fortunately, they didn't have to come all the way from Dosha. They brought two lab subjects here. But, don't worry, Arlan," Forester smirked, patting Arlan's back. "I've heard that Trandoshans sell people at auctions on **_Nar_ _Shaddaa._**"


	5. Chapter 5

**So... this fanfic hit over 300+ views. I'm happy, and yet I must rEMAIN CALM AND I CAN'T REMAIN CALM. Expect this fanfic to end after... I dunno... 30 CHAPTERS. 31 if I write an Epilogue. But, to the ones who submitted the OCs, it would be awesome to see a fanfic about the OCs. You don't have to do it if you don't want to! :) Oh, and thanks to Magatsuzla and nicranger for the OCs! Oh yeah, and remember the plot twists I was talking about? THERE SHALL BE PLOT TWISTS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**_3 weeks later;  
Timira City  
Research Building D12  
_**

* * *

The plan backfired... _the plan backfired. **The plan backfired.**_ Reth's plan to escape didn't work. Kterskt's systems malfunctioned, and Commander Govrantes shot Reth with a tranquilizer. Now, he was a test subject, **_a loyal test subject._ **He was beaten, bruised, tortured, electrocuted, and interrogated. Reth was a weak coward. He gave up the location of his Tribe, and he felt extremely guilty. Although, as the days went by, the guilt went away as well. He was becoming what Bolcs wanted him to be: a ruthless, brainwashed killer.

Reth tried to sleep, but was unable to sleep at all. He tossed and turned, trying not to let a nightmare wake him up. Then, his eyes opened, and he quickly sat up; not wanting to remember the nightmare. Ever since the tests and trials began, Reth had nightmares... horrible nightmares. He had a nightmare about Timira City being attacked. He was unable to escape, so he fought back against the attackers: Rebel soldiers. He killed so many of them, too. They begged for their lives, but Reth didn't listen. All of a sudden, he was attacked by a Trandoshan Jedi. Reth tried to fight back against him, but he was pushed over the edge of a platform. That was where the nightmare ended.

"Something seems to be troubling you, apprentice," Gevruke said as he entered Reth's room. "Another one of those... nightmares?"

"Yes, my lord..." Reth nodded, "I find it extremely difficult to sleep..."

"The nightmares will end soon, my apprentice. I don't think you would want to end up like your Chiss friend."

"What has happened to Dresk..?"

"His memory was wiped clean, and he was sent to a mental institution on Coruscant. Why are you asking? Do you still care about the arrogant Chiss?"

Reth hesitated, but lowered his head, looking away from his Sith Master.

"On your knees, apprentice." Gevruke ordered with a stern tone of voice. "Now."

Reth listened, and got up from the bed. _'Don't listen to him... don't listen to him...' _Reth thought, but feared that Gevruke would kill him. He dropped to his knees, and looked up at Gevruke. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't do a single thing about it. _  
_

"You are _my _apprentice now. Your only enemy is the Rebel Alliance. You will destroy every single Rebel soldier and pilot. If any Stormtrooper stands in your way... kill them. Hopefully, you will not betray me... or else you will end up dead like the original Galen Marek."

"Yes, my lord. I will not... betray you." Reth muttered. Gevruke dropped a small box in front of Reth, and the box was filled with parts to make a lightsaber.

"Assemble your lightsaber, apprentice. Don't keep me waiting."

Without questioning his master, Reth closed his eyes; using his force powers to assemble his lightsaber. As the pieces were put together, Gevruke watched closely. He could already tell that Reth would be a powerful Sith Apprentice. Although, Reth could become too powerful. If that ever happened, he could overthrow Emperor Palpatine...

After assembling the lightsaber, Reth took it, and examined it. It was a double bladed lightsaber. He knew it was a hard weapon to control, but he had practiced his skills over the weeks. The crystals were already placed inside of it, though. Reth put it on his side, and waited for orders from his master.

"But, you have to pass just one last trial..." Gevruke said as he pulled out a holocommunicator. A hologram of a Trandoshan Jedi appeared. "Kill Jedi Knight Sarrsk..."

* * *

_**Outer Rim; Rebel Fleet Blockade orbiting Kamino**_

* * *

"All pilots, report to the hangars! Get ready for a possible Imperial counter-attack!" Imik yelled through the ship's intercom. Suddenly, a hologram of Drake popped up from the holocom. Sebastian leaned against hin while covering a wound on his side. Something went wrong...

_"We were caught, sir!"_ Drake yelled frantically. _"The whole place is on lockdown! They sent one of the subjects to Coruscant, but the other subject and the prisoners are still here! We can't save him, though! We need some help here!"_

"Hold on, Haas! I'm sending the Ram Battalion and Rogue Squadron to your location!"

_"You better send Sarrsk and Mike, sir! We're gonna need some extra help and- AGH!"_ Drake was hit by Kterskt. Kterskt held Sebastian up in the air, causing him to scream out in pain.

_"You are in violation of Imperial Code 23-9877, section 82, article 5. No Stormtrooper is allowed to have ties to the Rebel Alliance. Your mistakes shall be rectified immediately."_

"Let go of him, you bastard!"

Drake shot Kterskt with a blaster rifle, but the Magnaguard easily used his other hand to grab his electrostaff, and deflected the blaster shots. It threw Sebastian to the side, and continued to deflect the shots from the blaster rifle. The holocommunicator shut off, and Imik knew what he had to do. He jabbed the intercom button.

"I want 5 of our ships down to Timira City, immediately! Send the Jedi Knights down there as well! All medical personnel, prep the Emergency Room for Lieutenant Tuyokagi and possibly other injured troops! This isn't a drill! All ships are now on red-light status!"

* * *

As Rebel soldiers and Stormtroopers shot at each other, Reth watched them from the upper platform. He wore clothing that was similar to Jedi Robes, but he wore all black.

_"If any Stormtrooper stands in your way, kill them..."_ the words replayed in Reth's head. There was also one part of him that didn't want to kill anyone. Reth had let the scientists and researchers brainwash him, and there was no going back to the young man he once was.

Reth jumped off of the platform, and landed on the lower platform. The impact was rough, and it caused both Rebel soldiers and Stormtroopers to go flying into the ocean. When Reth pressed the activation stud on his double-bladed lightsaber, it activated; both energy blades glowing red.

"Stop him!" a Rebel Captain ordered the other troops. "Don't let him get away!"

_"...Don't attack them... just surrender..!" _Reth screamed in his own mind. The Rebel troops all shot at him, but... there blasters where set to _**stun. **_

_"Kill them... kill them all...! They will know what **pain** feels like!" _The evil side of Reth's mind took over. _"Show them the true power of a Sith Apprentice..!"  
_

The Sith Apprentice let out a roar of fury, and used Force Lightning to electrocute the troops around him. Most of them screamed out in pain, others were unable to scream, but they all felt the pain from the lightning.

_"They deserve to die..! They deserve to **DIE!** **KILL THEM**!" _

"STOP IT..! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE..!" Reth roared, the platform around him collapsing completely. It fell into the cold ocean, taking the other Stormtroopers with it. Reth remained in the air, electricity continuing to surge throughout his body. The pain hit him like a train, and he collapsed into the freezing waters below. Reth had no control over his powers. He was... a failure.

Reth fought to get back to the surface, but the good part of him just gave up. The evil part of Reth didn't want to give up, and... he stopped struggling. He started to sink to the bottom of the sea. Then, the memories of his past rushed through his head. Reth remembered when he first killed a Krayt Dragon. It was an extremely hard task, but he dragged the Krayt Dragon back to his Tribe's camp. After that, the Elders allowed Reth to hunt and raid with the other Tuskens.

_"What do you think you're doing?! STOP RESISTING ME!" _The evil side of Reth roared in fury.

_"No, **you** need to stop resisting. I was born on Panatha, and I'll die on Kamino. This is the end."_

_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"_

_"You don't have any control over my body. You never will."_

Reth let out the air left in his lungs, waiting to die. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and start to pull him up to the surface. When Reth felt the air hit his face, he gasped for air, and coughed up the water in his system.

"Don't worry! You'll be alright!" A man with a beard assured. "Captain, contact the medical frigate! We found a survivor!"

"Yes, sir!"

The bearded man handed over Reth to a small boat full of Rebel troops. Reth didn't bother to move, but he coughed up a mix of blood and water.

"Just rest, young one. Just rest..." The man said as he got into the boat. "You'll be safe real soon."

"J-Jedi Knight Sarrsk..." Reth whispered. "I... I need to... find him."

"How do you know Sarrsk? Who are you?" the man asked.

"...Reth Y'rytek. I... I was one of Bolcs Toskar's... test subjects. They tried to b-brainwash me."

"Well, Reth, I am Mike Soph Aur. I remember Bolcs Toskar from a mission on Skako. He won't brainwash you again, okay? Now, after the medics help you, you'll be able to talk to Sarrsk."

Reth didn't respond. Instead, he fell unconscious, water pouring out of his mouth. Mike simply shook his head, and he leaned against the side of the boat. He had never felt someone so strong with the force. The only time he felt this intimidated was when he met Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mike would have to contact the last members of the Jedi Council. They would give him a little bit of advice...


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hopefully, everyone had a nice Christmas! I just need 5 more OCs and then I won't accept anymore OCs. ****it's 3 OCs per person, friends. **

* * *

**_Mon Calamari Star Cruiser  
makeshift High Council Chamber  
_**

* * *

"This is preposterous!" Osk'ko, a Whiphid Jedi Grand-Master, grew furious when he heard what Mike had to say. "How could this boy be the son of Mij Kovani?! I saw her taken by Clone Commandos!"

"It's just a possibility, Master Osk'ko," Mike sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No one knows what actually happened to Mij, but I heard rumors that she survived the Great Jedi Purge."

_"Nem padawan élhette túl az öblítés!" _Orult, a Nelvaanian Jedi Knight, joined the conversation. _"Mij arrogáns volt és lázadó! Nem volt ahogy élhetett volna!"_

"Although, Mij _was _sold into slavery at a young age. She knew how to survive that and any kind of harsh lifestyle." Osk'ko murmured. "If I remember correctly, the High Council almost exiled her for... having a relationship with a Clone Commando."

_"Apex nem volt a rendszeres ejtőernyős. Ő nem engedelmeskedik közvetlen utasítására több alkalommal." _Orult said as he nodded. _"Várj egy percet ... Arra gondolsz, amire gondolok javaslatával, Osk'ko?!"_

"Yes, Orult. The boy... he could be the child of Mij Kovani. Apex's template wasn't Jango Fett, but his template was another Bounty Hunter: Del Cikartan. Apex could've taken his template's name. If the boy is related to the two, then it is possible that he could be a force-senitive."

"Reth _is _a force-sensitive. He eliminated over 2 dozen Stormtroopers by himself. He is strong with the force... a bit too strong."

"What are you suggesting, Mike?"

"I'm suggesting that you have him inducted into the Jedi Order. He could make a great Padawan."

Orult and Osk'ko discussed it, finally coming up with an answer after minutes.

"All in favor of inducting the boy into the Order..?"

Orult raised his hand, Osk'ko did the same thing, but Mike simply stood where he was.

"Then, it is done. You and Sarrsk shall train the boy. Although, he will be _your _Padawan. But, his Jedi Trials shall begin as soon as the fleet reaches Naboo."

"I don't think Reth should go through the trials. He's too powerful, which means he's too unstable! And-"

Mike was interrupted when Sarrsk put a hand on his shoulder. Instead of getting mad at the two Jedi Grand-Masters, Mike simply smiled, and backed away towards the door.

"I never asked for a Padawan... I just _**suggested **_that Reth should become a Padawan." Mike groaned in complete frustration. "Why in the world did we agree to have a temporary High Council chamber on this ship?"

"Don't worry, Mike. When we arrive on Naboo, we'll find some abandoned temple, and turn it into a hidden Jedi Temple. Then, Orult and Osk'ko will be able to live without worrying about the Empire."

"I wish _I _could live without worrying about the Empire... I can't even sleep anymore!"

"That's because the ship's engines are too loud, Mike." Sarssk laughed, but Mike wasn't really amused. "Now, I'll go check on your new Padawan. You can get some sleep."

"But-!"

"Don't argue, Mike. Besides, I thought you were always nice to everyone?"

Mike let out a long sigh, and silently nodded. He headed off towards his own room, not saying a single word to Sarrsk.

* * *

Reth slowly opened his eyes, closing them shut as soon as the light blinded him. He tried to move, but he felt a sharp pain hit him. Reth felt something on the side of his head, but made no attempt to touch whatever was put on his head.

_A Bacta patch, _he thought, _I wonder how many patches I have on my body._

Reth didn't trust a regular's technology. A _regular_ was a term developed by his Tribe. Whenever a non-Tusken would trade with other Tuskens, the non-Tusken was called a regular.

He painfully sucked in a breath of air, his lungs still affected from the cold ocean water. Reth looked around, becoming aware of his surroundings. The beeps and whirs of medical machines filled his ears, the smell of bleach filled his nose, and... _he heard footsteps right outside the room._

Reth shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Hearing the door open, Reth didn't move or shift around. He didn't want to be in anymore pain. But, when he saw a flash of white, Reth suddenly started to scream in agony. He gripped the sheets under him, feeling his wounds reopen without warning. He started having a flashback of the past. But, it wasn't _his _past. It was someone else's past.

* * *

_"I don't remember my Master telling me about this." Mij sat up with her arms crossed. "Who are you anyway? You don't sound like a regular Clone Commando."_

_"I'm RC-1344. My nickname is Apex. I'm the Captain of the 19th Commando Squad." Apex told Mij as he sat down across from her. "Before General Sosche died, he asked me to watch over you."_

_"I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself..." Mij looked away from Apex. "Do you have anything to eat?"_

_Unclipping a bag from his utility belt, Apex threw it over to Mij. When she opened it, she took out a handful of bruise leeches and centipedes. She knew that centipedes were slightly edible, but she never knew that bruise leeches were edible._

_"If you chew those good enough, you won't have to get your stomach pumped out." Apex laughed, taking his helmet off. He didn't sound like a regular clone, and he didn't look like a regular clone. It was rare to see a Clone of a different template. Mij watched in disgust as Apex started to eat some of the leeches. _

_"So... where exactly did you get the.. um... food..?" Mij couldn't help but to ask. _

_"I bought it from a Mustafarian volcanic-rock miner. I got it for a pretty cheap price, too. 100 credits."_

_"100 credits?! You can't be serious!"_

_"I'm serious about everything, princess."_

_Mij wanted to just kick the living daylights out of Apex, but as soon as he called her princess, she knew he definitely wasn't like the others. For some reason, Mij was attracted to Apex. But, another part of her just absolutely hated him. The one thing she failed to notice was the large scar over the bridge of Apex's nose. Mij could always tell how and where a person got their scar from._

_"That scar of yours. It's from being attacked by a Geonosian Massiff. Those things have a powerful bite, a threatening bark, but they have ways of scarring people." She lifted the sleeve of her robe, showing Apex her wounds from a recent Massiff bite._

_"How did you know? You read people's minds?" Apex questioned._

_"No." Mij replied. "I just know."_

* * *

Reth suddenly awoke, gripping the sheets and gasping for air. The bacta patches were taken off of his body, he wasn't attached to any machines, and he was in a different room. Reth threw the blankets off of him, and he got up. His legs were numb, but he could walk. He must've been out for days...

He put his arms out in front of him, trying to find the door. Reth hit the door, and he searched for the doorknob. He couldn't find it, though. The room was too dark and too uncomfortable for Reth.

Discovering that there was no doorknob, Reth slid the door open, and hissed in discomfort when he saw the light. He rubbed his eyes, opening them seconds later. What he saw in the distance was absolutely amazing. He had never seen two giant waterfalls before, or the large grassland below him. It also scared Reth at the same time. His surroundings were new to him. Besides, he lived in Krayt Canyon for years! He only remembered the sand dunes, Banthas, Krayt Dragons, and the podracers that were too stupid to listen to warnings.

_"Copaani gaan?" _A man in Mandalorian Bounty Hunter armor asked, leaning against the ledge of the balcony. Once he saw that Reth was confused, he slowly went over to him._ "...Udesii..."_ He said, not wanting to scare Reth.

Before Reth could take another step, his legs gave out, but the bounty hunter caught him.

"What happened? I though he was unconscious!" A man, who looked like a smuggler, went towards the two. "I told you to keep an eye on him, Ten!"

Ten shook his head. He didn't really speak English, but he could slightly understand it. _"Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Kellis."_

"What do you mean?! I- oh..." Kellis understood what Ten said, and he stared at Reth. "Kid, do you have any siblings or relatives?"

"I... I don't know..." Reth groaned, his vision blurry. "...Why are you asking...?"

Kellis pointed at Ten, who looked down at Reth.

"That man behind you. His name is Ten." Kellis gulped, nervous to tell the truth. "He's your older brother."

* * *

**BOOM. CLAP. THE SOUND OF THAT TWIST! I told you there would be plot twists, guys! But NOOOOOOOOOOO, some of you probably DIDN'T believe me! Thanks for reading this chapter! The next chapter will be awesome-er! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU HAVE ALL READ THE PLOT TWIST IN THE LAST CHAPTER! But there won't be a plot twist in this one! I will be introducing more OCs, though! To scrawlx1012, I'm still waiting for that OC.**

**And one other thing. I think I've fallen in love with most of the OCs that people have sent in. **

* * *

Reth wrapped his chest and arms in bandages, covering the scars from his healed wounds. The pain still lingered, but he bit his bottom lip every time it would come back. He struggled to get his new Jedi robes on, sucking in a painful breathe of air as he did. The stubble on his chin had grown while he was unconscious. On Tattooine, growing a little bit of stubble would make you "more of a man", well, that was what the Swokes Swokes merchant in Mos Eisley told him. He knew that Naboo was close to Tattooine. Reth wanted to just steal a ship and head back to the Outer Rim Territories. It was where he was raised, and it was where he wanted to die for his tribe.

After putting his clothes on, Reth walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the cold air hit him, he shivered. He wasn't used to the cold, he was only used to extreme heat waves and sand storms.

"Ready to meet the council, young one?" Mike crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "If you're too shy, you can just sit outside."

"My name is Reth." Reth mumbled. "I already- I mean, I used to have a Master. He... he mistreated me."

"Don't worry, Reth. No one here will mistreat you again. Although, if you disobey me, I won't be afraid to scold you."

"You? Scold _me_? Just try it, and watch what happens." Reth smirked, proceeding to walk past Mike. Without hesitation, Mike swiftly knocked Reth back, but caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"From now on, you'll refer to me as _Master. _You're lucky the council is allowing me to train you, Reth. Now..." Mike paused, pulling Reth back up. "...We're going to the council room. Do you know any other languages?"

"Y-Yes, Master." Reth nodded, hesitating to speak. "I know Tusken and some Huttese, that's it."

"Well, that's good. A few of the council members speak those languages. You'll be the translator for Irotoke Eraks. He's a Trader and Merchant that supplies the Rebel Alliance with weapons."

Reth stood silent, remembering the Swokes Swokes from Mos Eisley. Meeting Irotoke again would brighten his day.

"Come along, padawan." Mike motioned for Reth to follow him. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

* * *

"Coona tee-ticky malia?!" Irotoke became furious with the guards, who were afraid to even speak to the angry Swokes Swokes. He looked down at one guard, casting a large shadow over the other. "Dopo mee gusha, peedunkey?"

"Um... I... u-uh..." The guard tried to find the words to respond with, but he was unable to talk back to Irotoke. "T-The meeting doesn't really allow Traders..."

Irotoke simply moved the guards aside, and pushed the doors open. He breathed heavily, looking at the other Ambassadors, Military Leaders, and Senators in the large council room. They all looked at him for a minute, and then went back to their business. Irotoke sighed, and went over to a large chair; sitting on the pillows that were placed on the seat. Oh, he was going to definitely fall asleep during this meeting.

Across the room, Drake and Sebastian slept at a table. The two spent almost a week in Bacta Tanks, and then another 6 days in the infirmary. Sebastian had a few broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a broken arm. Drake had a broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and a torn muscle in his left leg. The two survived other battles, and they survived being beaten by Stormtroopers. They've been through worse things before.

Kellis, who sat on a metal crate, eyed a young, female Twi'lek. Once she noticed Kellis, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Kellis was a master at flirting with women, and no woman could resist him. Then, two male Feeorin mercenaries moved in front of the young woman. Kellis knew the two from a smuggling mission-gone-wrong on Mustafar. Urjak and Udurro. The Rutas Brothers.

Urjak took of his goggles, and glared at the smuggler. Udurro took a chunk out of a piece of Bantha jerky, crusing it into tiny little pieces. Kellis wasn't going to stick around after the meeting. Kellis activated his holocomm, a hologram of Kterskt appearing.

"Hey, Kterskt." Kellis whispered. "You see the kid yet?"

_"My Master is on his way." _Kterskt responded, moving his hand under his cape. _"I must warn you, though. The Rutas Brothers are in the vicinity, and they are highly dangerous Bounty Hunters. You have a 100,000,000 credits bounty placed on your head by the Empire."_

"Kterskt, if you don't shut your metal mouth, I swear to god, I'll- oh, hey, kid!" Kellis turned the holocomm off as Reth entered the room. "You okay? I mean, you've had a rough day already. Did you get to know Ten?"

Reth shook his head, lowering his head when Kellis mentioned Ten. "He said that my parents are still looking for me. That's all he told me, though, because he went back to his room with two prostitutes."

"Well, when you're a Bounty Hunter or a Smuggler, you can be without a woman for weeks, months if you're on some desert planet like Tattooine." Kellis laughed. "But, I'll talk to you about that kind of stuff later... or in a few years. You're still young."

"Not physically young, but mentally." Mike interrupted the conversation, and put his hands on Reth's shoulders. "You're Kellis Morno, yes? I've heard many things about you."

"Yeah, and I've heard many things about the Jedi." Kellis looked at Mike, ad then back at Reth. "I'll see you after the meeting, kid. Maybe I'll teach 'ya how to pilot a speeder, too." He ruffled Reth's hair, and went to sit in another seat. Reth hated being called "kid", but since Mike was right behind him, he wasn't going to yell.

"You don't have time to see your... friend. Not right now." Mike muttered. "Maybe you can talk to him _after _the meeting."

"But, Master! I haven't seen him in a while! Can't I-"

"No, Reth. Not right now." Mike felt as if he was the older dog, and Reth was the annoying, agressive puppy. "You wouldn't want Master Osk'ko to punish you, would you?"

"I'd rather have Sarrsk punish me..." Reth growled. Sarrsk, who listened to the entire conversation from a distance, shook his head. If he was Reth's Master, he would've kicked him out of the room already.

"Watch where you're standing..." A guard pushed past Reth, who glared at him. "What? You have something to say?"

"No, he doesn't, Elion." Sebastian pushed Elion aside, and Drake pushed him back. "You may be the head-guard, but to me, you're nothing but military trash."

"Military trash?" Elion felt offended. "At least I'm not the injured dog."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Drake grabbed Elion's arm. "You're dealing with not just one, but two of the best pilots in the galaxy."

"Oh, I know that." Elion grabbed his two blaster rifles from his belt, aiming them at Drake and Sebastian. "But I'm the best shot in the galaxy."

* * *

**I swear, these OCs are going to be the death of me. I mean that in a good way, though! I'll post another chapter in a few days! A few weeks if Tumblr distracts me. I'm still accepting OCs, but if you want your OC in this fanfic, you better hurry! Only 2 spots left!**


	8. Chapter 8, Part 1

**THIS IS SANZOKU-RASSHU WITH **_**BREAKING NEWS. **_**There are no spots for OCs left! To anyone who wanted to submit an OC, you'll have to wait for the prequel to this.**

**Oh, and to Rougefication; thank you for re-reading the chapters of this fanfic. If I could send a box of Valentine's Day chocolates to you, I would definitely do it. And I would like to add one other thing! If I write a prequel to this, you and I are going to have a long and serious talk about ideas and other shtuff. Yes, that's stuff with an h. I'm eating cookies, just letting you know.**

**OKAY. I'VE SAID ENOUGH. ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

* * *

"Bona nai kachu." Irotoke warned, "Mala tram pee chock makacheesa." He motioned for Reth to translate for him. Reth, whose mind was elsewhere, finally realized he needed to translate Irotoke's words.

"He said that the Council is in trouble, and that you should have paid Darth Vader while you had the chance." He spoke with a soft tone.

"That is outrageous! Darth Vader is never persuaded with credits!" a Nikto became enraged. "The Jedi should've killed him while they had the chance! Where were _you _when Vader took over half of the galaxy, boy?!" He pointed at Reth. Reth looked down at his feet, unable to say anything to the other.

"...Relevance, Father, relevance." The Nikto guard put a hand on his Master's shoulder. The older Nikto silently nodded, remaining quiet in order to let someone else talk.

_"I know of Imperial plans to recreate a great Sith General. I gained this information when I served my previous master." _Kterskt stepped forward. _"He killed many Jedi in the past, and before I served my previous master; I served the general."_

"Are you saying this man has died before?" Queen Ryselie, the Queen of Naboo, wondered who Kterskt was talking about. "I thought bringing someone back from the dead was impossible."

_"This man has died before, and lived again. The Empire has advanced technology, and they have even cloned a Jedi."_

"You mean Marek?" Sebastian asked. "I never knew he was cloned. I mean, he saved me on a few missions, but the last time I saw him, he was a bit... different."

_"Any Jedi who is cloned is very different." _Kterskt removed his left optic, placing it in the middle of the room. Multiple holograms of blueprints appeared, showing plans to rebuild bigger Imperial Ships, create more Imperial Commandos, and capture Jedi. One more blueprint suddenly appeared. Sarrsk's eyes widened, the blueprint causing his old memories to come back to him.

_"The Empire is planning to build the biggest Starship in history, and the captain is Qymaen jal Sheelal. But, in the Jedi Archives, he is only known as General Grievous. He was one of my Masters." _Kterskt picked his optic up, placing it in its original socket.

"I've read about the guy on the archives in a prison." Kellis grinned, but everyone looked at him. "...I didn't _**bribe**_ the guards, okay? This is when I was arrested for smuggling illegal Podracer parts for Tumk Ka'shee. I have to admit it, though; the parts looked like old parts from the Separatist days."

"Tumk Ka'shee?" Imik, who sat in his power chair, recognized the name. "We both knew each other during the days of the Republic. Tumk was a gambler, and I was the son of the Mon Kalamari Ambassador. When the Republic fell, and the Empire took control; Tumk and I became friends when we joined the Rebel Forces. After 8 years of service, he left the Rebellion, and I became the General of the 15th Fleet. The last time I met with Tumk, he was a Prison Warden on Zygerria."

"The Tevev Prison of Zygerria, I know." Sarrsk joined in the conversation. "Ever since the Empire turned the Citadel into a prison for Rebel troops, they decided to turn an old Separatist base into a prison for traitorous Clone Troopers, members of the Senate, spies within the Empire, and Jedi. The Enforcer Squad will torture, kill, and brainwash the prisoners. If we need to get information from Tumk, it won't be easy."

"What do you mean _it won't be easy_? I've been in a prison before; I could sneak right in and back out." Reth suggested, but Mike looked down at him. "I mean… my Master and I could sneak into the prison."

"_There is a 0.0000003% chance of survival, Master. In order to boost it to a 0.00031% chance of survival, I suggest that you disguise yourself as one of the prison enforcers." _Kterskt advised, knowing how dangerous the prison could be. Reth nodded, afraid to say anything near Mike.

"If you two survive, I'll personally make sure that Rogue Squadron gets you back to us." Imik assured, "But, remember my words of advice. Don't trust anyone, don't give up, and don't blow your cover. If they catch you, you can say goodbye to your freedom."

"I won't blow my cover, but I feel as if Reth _will _make at least one mistake." Mike frowned, putting his hands on Reth's shoulders. "If I could, I would leave him here, and have Sarrsk go with me. But, Reth is my padawan, and he needs to learn."

"…I already know too much…" Reth whispered, but Mike tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"If you're able to free the prisoners," Elion paused to cough, and continued to speak. "Make sure that you find Kiero Breyhi. He's my brother, and I haven't seen him in years. I don't even know if he's in the prison or if he's dead."

"Don't worry, Elion." Mike told him. "We'll find him, and we'll bring him home. We'll find as many prisoners as we can, and we'll bring them back. We'll also bring Tumk back for questioning as well."

"Then... it is settled." Queen Ryselie confidently spoke. "Bring back the prisoners, get the plans, and find Tumk. This council meeting is over."

* * *

**A ZYGERRIAN PRISON! _JEDI PRISONERS!_ A stubborn ass Padawan and his Master... going on an undercover mission. Oh, this is gonna be fun. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I was in a hurry 'cause I was going to see Fifty Shades of Grey... and I did. I could hear over 40 ovaries explode, including mine. After that, no one went home without stopping at Home Depot first. *insert crappy pun here**and here**and here too***

**See you guys in the next chapter! AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
